1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a tilting stand.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A to 1C are schematic perspective views of a related art portable electronic device including a related art swivel hinge. Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, a variety of parts, such as a main board and a hard disk drive, are installed within a main body 1. An input unit 3, such as a keyboard, is provided on a top surface of the main body 1. A display unit 5, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), is connected to an end of the main body 1.
The display unit 5 can be pivoted to be folded or unfolded with respect to the main body 1, as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, and can also be rotated horizontally as viewed from the front of the main body 1, as shown in FIG. 1A. This is possible because the main body 1 and the display unit 5 are connected to each other by a swivel hinge assembly 7.
The swivel hinge assembly 7 allows the display unit 5 to be rotated horizontally about a rotary plate 7r. An end of a connection plate 7c is connected to the rotary plate 7r. A center of rotation in a fore and aft direction is placed along a tangential direction of a circular are defined by and at the periphery of the rotary plate 7r. 
In such related art, the display unit 5 is pivoted in a fore and aft direction as viewed from the front of the main body 1, that is, pivoted about the horizontal axis of rotation on the one end of the connection plate 7c to be folded or unfolded with respect to the main body 1. At the same time, the display unit 5 is rotated horizontally about a vertical axis of rotation provided on the rotary plate 7r. 
Therefore, the display unit 5 can be used in variously rotated states. More particularly, the display unit 5 can be used in a state in which a rear surface thereof is in contact with the top surface of the main body 1, as shown in FIG. 1C. Since the display unit 5 can be used in such a state, it may also be used as a tablet computer.
However, there are the following problems in the related art.
First of all, there is no structure provided for placing the keyboard 3 in an inclined state on a surface when performing a keying operation through the keyboard 3. Therefore, there is a problem that it is relatively difficult to perform the keying operation through the keyboard 3.
Further, due to the rotation of the display unit 5, additional parts cannot be installed in a region on the top surface of the main body 1, other than the area in which the keyboard 3 is installed. Therefore, there is another problem in that the efficiency of space use for the portable electronic device employing the swivel hinge assembly is lower.
In addition, in a case in which the display unit 5 is configured as a tablet computer, no storage space is provided for storing a stylus pen for input to the tablet computer. Also, there is a further problem in that an available interior space of the main body 1 or display unit 5 is inevitably limited.
Finally, even though the related art portable electronic device may be completely folded, the display unit 5 of the electronic device can be easily rotated horizontally with respect to the main body 1. That is, the display unit 5 may be rotated with respect to the main body 1 even when the portable electronic device is being carried. Therefore, there is a still further problem in that it is inconvenient to carry the portable electronic device. To avoid this inconvenience, the portable electronic device should be designed such that a relatively large force is required to rotate the display unit 5 in the horizontal direction. In such a case, however, the user's inconvenience may be further increased.